


Caring

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little coda to episode 5.13 "The Song Remains the Same".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring

When he looked back in the mirror Castiel was there, looking even more stunned than he usually did.

"Castiel!" Sam turned just in time to catch the angel in his arms. Castiel was weak. He kind of gripped Sam's clothes before Dean rushed to his other side and helped support him.

They carried-slash-dragged the fainting angel to one of the beds, and Castiel kind of limply fell there, passing out completely.

When he finally woke up, he was too weak to do anything more than sitting up on the bed, and even that made his head spin. In an instant, the Winchesters were sitting by his sides, concerned look on their faces.

"What happened?" he asked, and his voice was hoarse, hoarser than usual.

"Michael happened." While Dean explained how Michael had reduced Anna to a crispy pile of ashes and sent them back to the future, Sam got up and filled a glass with water. Castiel accepted it with gratitude when the youngest Winchester gave it to him, sitting back next to the angel.

He felt so weak, so useless. Had he been stronger, he could have been there for them, he could have convinced Anna of her mistake, and she would still be alive. Sam wouldn't have been stabbed, and Michael wouldn't have tried to convince Dean there is no such thing as free will.

"I am sorry I could not protect you," he said, staring at the half-empty glass in his hands. "I guess I am too weak to be of any use anymore, and for that, I apologize."

"Don't be an idiot, Cas," Dean huffed, putting his arms around Castiel's shoulders and pulling him into a hug. The angel tensed when his face ended up crushed against Dean's strong neck. Then he felt one of Sam's hand gently resting on his while the other one started rubbing soothing circles on his back, and he relaxed in the Winchesters' embrace.

"You're gonna be fine, Cas, we're all gonna be fine."

And right there, right then, Castiel believed it.


End file.
